


Drink Deep

by pathstotread



Category: Being Erica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstotread/pseuds/pathstotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erica feels as if she’s still dreaming, spinning in a way that’s not unlike when Dr. Tom sends her through time." 1070 words, post-3x11, "Adam's Family".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Livejournal on December 5, 2010. Title taken from "Drink Deep" by Laura Veirs.

Erica wakes up nestled in Adam’s arms, their hands joined and tucked up under her chin. He’d been exhausted and emotionally drained, she knows, but still she marvels at the fact that the sun is peeking through the curtains and he’s still in her bed, his foot hooked over her lower calf and his deep, even breath ruffling her hair. Gingerly, so as not to wake him up, Erica brings his knuckles to her lips and brushes them with the lightest of kisses.

Glancing at the clock and weighing the pressure she’s been under the past several weeks, Erica decides that today is as good a day as any to sleep in. She lets her eyes close, burrows her head deeper into the crook of Adam’s arm.

\--

An hour later, she wakes again when she feels Adam stir at her back. Turning in his arms, she blinks awake and flashes him a sleepy smile.

“Hi,” she says shyly.

To her relief, the panic she’s expecting to find in his eyes doesn’t show. “Hi,” he echoes, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

“How are you feeling?” She examines him closely; he could probably use another few hours in bed, if the weariness in his face is any indication. But his eyes are their familiar clear green, and they warm at her concern.

“I’ve never been better,” he murmurs, and in the space of a breath he’s molded his lips to hers. It starts out as a continuation of their first few kisses, hesitant and lovely, two people getting acquainted to the feel of each other. Erica feels as if she’s still dreaming, spinning in a way that’s not unlike when Dr. Tom sends her through time.

She hooks her fingers through the loops of his jeans, nudges him closer, and the kiss sharpens, deepens. Her stomach swoops as his hands roam up her back, under her shirt, and _oh_ , she’s missed this. Erica rolls them so that Adam is on his back and she’s perched in his lap, her legs on either side of him. She crosses her arms in front, moves to take her shirt off, and blinks when Adam’s warm hand alights on her forearm.

“Erica.” He shifts them so that he’s propped up against her headboard and tilts his head up to kiss her again, lightly. “I don’t want you to think - what I mean is -”

“What is it?” she asks breathlessly.

Adam runs his fingers up her arm in a meandering fashion. “It’s just - sex has always been something casual for me, because, well, you know why.”

Erica nods, encouraging him to continue.

“And what I feel for you is anything but casual. And with all the shit I’ve put you through lately, I just think you should know that. It should be different.” He shrugs a shoulder.

“So what you’re saying - correct me if I’m wrong - is that you want our first time to be special?” She bites her lip to keep a smirk from creeping onto her face.

His eyes narrow. “And now you’re mocking me. Brilliant, that is.”

“I’m not!” she exclaims. He arches an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe a little,” she admits. Circling her arms behind his head, she rests her forearms on his shoulders. “Adam,” she begins.

“Erica,” he responds warily.

“I think you are incredibly sweet.” Adam rolls his eyes. “Let me finish!” she chides. “I know that this means more to you than a one night stand. It does for me, too. So if you want to wait, I’m fine with that.”

“You’re making me sound like a virgin on prom night,” he grumbles, and Erica laughs, feeling lighter than she has in weeks.

“But,” she continues as if he hasn’t spoken, “I want you. I think I’ve wanted you pretty much since we first met, whether I was ready to admit it or not.” Adam’s hands tighten on her hips in response. “So, y’know, I’m good with now, or later, but eventually I intend to have my way with you.”

“Is that so,” he says, leaning in.

“Mmm-hmm,” she hums, nodding, letting her nose nudge against his. This time Adam grabs the hem of her shirt, tugs it over her head and off the tangle of her arms. Erica pushes her hair away from her face, trying not to be self-conscious as his eyes roam over her bare skin. After basically announcing her intentions to jump him, it’s ludicrous to be nervous, but her stomach flutters all the same. Adam kisses his way over her jawline, down her neck, across her collarbone, feather light touches that leave her skin humming in response. “You are bloody gorgeous,” he breathes, leaning back as she reaches for his shirt to return the favor. When they’re both bare-chested, pressed skin to skin, Adam grabs her and flips them both so that he’s lying on top of her, one jean-clad leg nudged between both of hers.

“Mock me if you will,” he says, grazing his teeth over her bottom lip. “But I want this - us - to matter.”

“It’s you and me,” Erica says simply, her fingers ruffling the hair at the back of his head. “How could it not?”

\--

She learns a lot of things about him, that morning. She learns that he is just as good with his hands as expected - as a budding landscape architect, she would hope for nothing less - but when it comes to his mouth, well, she’s delighted to learn that she had no idea what she was in for. She learns the spot behind his knee that makes him laugh, and the one on his ear that makes him shudder.

Best of all, she learns that he may, in fact, be the only person to render Julianne Giacomelli completely speechless, as he picks up her cell after Julianne’s third call, bites out “Erica can’t come to the phone right now,” and tosses it across the bed before returning to the task at hand. When Erica finally drags herself to 50/50 Press - leaving a naked and once-again-sleeping Adam in her bed, which is an image she’s going to be feeding off of for a while - Julianne merely gives her a look and an appreciatory “oh, _chicken_ ” before changing the subject.

Erica smiles into her latte, agreeing with the sentiment entirely.

 _end_


End file.
